


My neighbor's a wearwolf

by artsmsh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, wearwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsmsh/pseuds/artsmsh
Summary: Under the full moon a very very dumb Jean has left his curtains open only to find his neighbor.... staring.





	My neighbor's a wearwolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujoshichan69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshichan69/gifts).



https://imgur.com/a/BnnaJ


End file.
